


Wedding Preparations (Luxsoka)

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is like an overprotective dad, F/M, Fluff, Luxsoka, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: "So what you're saying," Ahsoka said slyly, "is I can't secretly marry a senator because I'm nineteen and that's too young and I'm a Jedi padawan?""Well -" Anakin stuttered. "When you say it like that, you..."~Ahsoka never left, so Anakin never turned. Now that Ahsoka is nineteen, Anakin finds out that Ahsoka is preparing for a secret wedding to Senator Lux Bonteri. He tries to advise her against it, but given his history, it's rather hard for him to do.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Wedding Preparations (Luxsoka)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka never left, so Anakin never turned. Now that Ahsoka is nineteen, Anakin finds out that Ahsoka is preparing for a secret wedding to Senator Lux Bonteri. He tries to advise her against it, but given his history, it's rather hard for him to do.

Ahsoka was nineteen, and the dress she wore was long, white, lacy, and extremely uncomfortable. In other words, she was getting married soon. And she was struggling with her hair.

She'd thought about asking somebody to do it for her, but decided against it, since it was supposed to be a secret. She supposed she could ask Padmé to help, but then again, if she just happened to be wrong about her master's relationship, that could seriously bring things down.

Lux had sweetly proposed about a week before, and with no fancy preparations or people to invite, only a week of their engagement went by before everything was ready. Ahsoka was sure the wedding would be perfect -

Then the door opened.

"Snips, what are you doing on this planet?" He began ranting. "I felt your presence but I thought -" he froze, staring at her. Her lekku and cheeks darkened considerably, smiling guiltily. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. Please tell me you are not wearing a wedding dress right now."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "You are not wearing a wedding dress right now."

Anakin huffed. "Who is it." It wasn't even toned like a question. Ahsoka knew she was in very big trouble.

"Lux Bonteri," she said shyly.

Anakin exploded again. "LUX BONTERI?!?! Ahsoka Tano, you realize that he was a separatist, right?"

"But now he's a senator for the republic," she smoothly reminded him.

Anakin glared at her. "You're too young!"

"So what you're saying," Ahsoka said slyly, "is I can't secretly marry a senator because I'm nineteen and that's too young and I'm a Jedi padawan?"

"Well -" Anakin stuttered. "When you say it like that, you..." He sighed, begrudgingly admitting defeat. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," Ahsoka said with a giggle. "Enough to at least HOPE you guys are married..."

"SNIPS!"

She laughed, glad to finally have the upper hand. "Well, now that I know for sure that you and Padmé are married, can you ask her to help me with my hair? I cannot get this right for the life of me."

"If he really loves you, he won't care how your hair looks," Anakin said, still glaring at her in disapproval.

"It's my wedding day, Anakin. And if you don't do it, well, I could always tell the council about -"

"OKAY, okay, I'll do it!" Anakin huffed like a little kid who didn't want to clean his room and slammed the door behind him. Ahsoka laughed lightly. That made one more argument with Anakin that she'd won.

(Padmé helped her do her hair. Lux though it was breathtaking. Anakin glowered whenever he saw any of them.

The End.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this popped into my head and it was extremely fun to happen. I just like to think that if Ahsoka tried to secretly marry Lux, all of us fans would get a serious sense of deja vu...
> 
> Also, Anakin is like that overprotective dad we all wish he could have lived to be.


End file.
